


Strings of Fate

by onetruefirelord



Series: Red Strings of Fate [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, Nohr | Conquest Route, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 10:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11355702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onetruefirelord/pseuds/onetruefirelord
Summary: Good ending version of Red Strings.





	Strings of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> I actually found this harder to write, because it's less plausible for me that Hinoka would be open to such a thing in the Conquest route. But here goes.
> 
> Recommended reading is Red Strings, for context.

"...Leave this place, and do it now. I beg of you, take your retainers and find somewhere to hide."

As Camilla surveys the field of battle after their victory, Corrin's treasonous words reach her ears. Hinoka is on her knees, neck exposed, but Corrin's Yato stands with its blade buried in the ground.

"And what is going on here?" Camilla asks, approaching the pair.

Corrin gulps. "I-I'm not going to kill her. She's still my sister, and I know that Garon will not let her live. So I have to make sure she escapes."

"Very well," Camilla sighs. "I will support your choice, of course. Do you hear that, darling? My dear sister wants to spare your meaningless life."

Hinoka spits at her feet. "I will not accept false mercy from Nohrian scum," she replies. "Everyone here knows what happened at Fort Jinya. Everyone knows just what kind of mercy you believe in."

"That's not true!" Corrin protests. "That wasn't me. That was Hans. We aren't all like that. Even Xander-"

"Now, now," Camilla interrupts. "If the princess wants to die, I believe it is our duty to oblige her."

Camilla maneuvers her axe so that it is hovering a hair's length above Hinoka's neck. It's a tantalizing neck, Camilla thinks. Oh how she would like to just bite-

"Camilla!" The wyvern rider is snapped out of her reverie by Corrin's voice. "Drop the axe! Nobody is killing anybody!"

Camilla rolls her eyes, but acquiesces. That's when she notices the back of Hinoka's shirt is tattered, but instead of the peachy color of skin hiding beneath, there's black.

Camilla is vaguely aware of Corrin trying to explain something to Hinoka, but ignores it, unsheathing a small dagger and cutting away the cloth.

Hinoka instantly stiffens. "W-What are you doing?" she stammers. "What kind of messed up thing are you planning? Hey! Answer me! Stop!"

As the last strands fall away, Camilla is met with a sight that she is intimately familiar with. "How intriguing," she purrs, caressing Hinoka's back. The Hoshidan princess flinches from her touch. "You know, you really are rather adorable. I could do much worse."

"C-C-Corrin! Tell her to stop!"

"Camilla!" Corrin scolds, stomping towards Camilla. "What is up with... oh." The manakete falls silent as she walks around to Hinoka's back.

Hinoka kneels in place, mortified, as Corrin and Camilla study her back in middle of that battlefield. "Hey! I'm not some art piece to study!"

"Hinoka!" Corrin exclaims. "This is great news! Camilla, show her your back. Do you know what this means? This means there really is a chance for peace!" Corrin hastily shoves Camilla in front of Hinoka.

Hinoka turns her head away, resisting even as Corrin tries to grab Hinoka's head to look. "Hinoka! Stop being so stubborn!" the manakete yells.

"That's enough, darling," Camilla tells Corrin. "I believe dear Hinoka already knows, doesn't she?"

_She swings her whole body around, building momentum in her axe for a mighty swing. As she completes her turn, she notices a fleeting moment of shock cross Hinoka's face._

There's no reply except Hinoka's face turning increasingly red.

"What's wrong with you?" Corrin shouts. "You just found your soulmate. You should be happy about this!"

"Are you kidding me?" Hinoka snaps back. "I just found out that my soulmate is a Nohrian who is personally responsible for who knows how many deaths! Why in the name of the Dawn Dragon would I be happy? And stop looking at me like that, you- you- you- ugh! You know what, I'd rather you just kill me now. Get on with it!"

"Hinoka!" Corrin scolds. "Camilla, can you give us a minute?" As the Nohrian princess backs off, Corrin leans into Hinoka's ear. "Look, I need the Hoshidan throne's ability to reveal one's true self. King Garon is an imposter, and once he sits on the throne, Xander and the others will realize what's going on. But I need him to sit on the chair. Once we get rid of Garon, I can persuade Xander to back off. Do you understand?"

Hinoka looks surprised, but nods, convinced by Corrin's earnestness. "Okay, I'll believe you... sister. But... don't think I'm going to hook up with _her_ or anything after, okay?"

Corrin chuckles. "Alright. Now, I'll, erm, escort you to the woods."

"I will be doing that," Camilla says, reentering the conversation. "I believe Jakob was looking for you- you shouldn't keep him waiting."

"Corrin, wait!" Hinoka yells as the manakete walks away. "Ryoma... he will do anything to defend Hoshido. Please, find a way to spare him."

* * *

"You're not going to talk?" Camilla asks, as the two princesses walk towards the woods. At Hinoka's silence, Camilla continues. "Fine, because I have things I wanted to say anyways."

"Growing up in Nohr is much harder than it is in Hoshido. The sun barely shines, so it is cold and often hard to grow crops. I... recognize that my father's treachery is the reason for why Hoshido refuses to trade food to us, but nonetheless it is hard.

"Do you like fairytales, Hinoka? As a child, I used to love fairytales. I especially liked the ones where the knight and the princess ran off into the sunset and lived happily ever after. But in Nohr, I couldn't play the part of that princess. I had to be the knight, and, well, the other princess was my sister.

"You have managed to be both princess and knight, Hinoka. And I would very much like to give this a try when the war ends."

"Y-y-you can't just say stuff like that!" Hinoka shouts. "We were just trying to kill each other! Who's to say I would even give you a second look?"

Camilla shrugs. "I have been known to be rather forward with those I care about. And as for the second look..."

Camilla leans forward, giving Hinoka a peck on the cheek. As she leans back, Hinoka sputters futilely, flabbergasted.

"Run along now, dear. You mustn't get caught, after all."

 

 


End file.
